Gossip Moon
by Queen of Redonda
Summary: What kind of shenanigans do the girls find themselves in? High School, New York. No scout business just a good old fashion Gossip Girl inspired AU. May have Shitennou cameo. (Rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1

_Sailor Moon /Gossip girl AU_

_((AN: Inspired by Of Lies and Luxury )) _

_I wanted to start writing again and rewatching Gossip Girl has led to this. Enjoy!_

Serenity stepped out of the limo parked in front of the penthouse suite where she was currently living. Her mother was redecorating and they were temporarily living in a hotel. She only lived with her mother; her father had passed away before she was twelve and her older brother was abroad in Germany. School had been as usual that day, except for the fact that her on-again/off-again boyfriend had skipped school. Seiya was currently 'on', except he hadn't been replying to her texts. She knew that probably meant he was trying to get into another girls panties and texted her friends. She had a routine of going out for drinks when she was upset at Seiya, but his jealousy never let her stray too far. Unfortunately for him, she had been expecting him for dinner with her mother tonight. Serenity was not going to let him win whatever game he was playing, and this was the last straw for her.

Texts:_ "Hey girls! 8pm, Avior. Consider it a farewell Seiya party!"_

She sent the texts and threw her phone on her bed. She needed to bathe and find the perfect outfit for tonight; what do you wear when you want to break someone's heart?

Ami Misra was flicking through the news channels, if you could call them that. After school, she would eat a snack, usually frozen yogurt, and allow herself to catch up with current events by watching the news. She knew most of it was bogus or completely off the mark ,but they did set the premise for topics she would later research on her free time. She opened up Serenity's text and considered her options.

If she didn't go, the girls would still get drunk and she hated when they went out drinking without her. She wasn't against alcohol, but she did not cherish it like Rei or Minako. Besides, they needed someone sober to round them all up before going home. Ami then realized if Serenity was mad about something, that could lead to trouble and since her mother was dating the Chief of Police, she could bail them out. It had been almost two years since Ami's mother had began dating Chief Fuller and they had already used this connection to barely escape several arrests. Once, Minako was almost charged with public indecency, and the other, they had inadvertently started a fire inside a bar. Obviously they could get out of hand, but that's what their money was for right?

She sulked at her bitter excuse and almost replied that she would be there but sober when a knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts. She answered the door and found her doorman with a package that looked like a frame, a very familiar frame. It had been a few months since she last heard from her father, a term she used loosely. He was always traveling, his art was his sole priority. He would send a postcard twice a year, and on her birthdays, a piece he had made just for her. Her birthday was in September and it was barely March. She paid no attention to the frame, she had little admiration for her father's art and instead focused on the letter. He never wrote letters, he called, rarely, but never wrote letters. She read through the short message and after reading it for the tenth time threw it in the trash.

_"Hey Sere! Since you're staying at the hotel down the street from my place let's take a cab to Avior together! First round on me"_

She hit send and ordered an early dinner, she did not like being late and knew she'd have to rush Serenity to meet the others on time.

_Quick little end note:_

_Please leave me some feedback! I have been wanting to write a story like this for a while, and yeah it's just going to be a short story, so no more than like 10k max. that way I'll keep it updated faster. Second chapter is already written just needs some editing! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next installment / Enjoy!_

CH 2

Minako, Rei and Makoto were busy exercising, their credit cards that is. Once they got Serenity's message they replied that they'd meet her there. They had been leaving the school's student government committee meeting and headed towards the shops for new outfits. After finally finding the perfect outfit that said_ 'I'm drunk, but I'm still better than you',_ they headed towards Mako's apartment. Her parents passed away a few years ago, and Mako was living on her own, well, with a fully staffed apartment that had been looking after her since the accident. Whenever the girls wanted to have cocktails without parental interruptions they usually went to her place. It was almost 7 and they still had to get ready. Fortunately Mako's apartment was only a ten minute cab ride away from Avior; it was their go to spot after discovering it last year. They were all seventeen but Rei's father, the senator, had invested in this up and coming bar to win favor with younger political comrades, whom he would seduce into his control after a few drinks there. The manager knew Senator Hino's schedule and would confirm with Rei whether or not it was safe for them to go. They did have a few backup places but Avior was their favorite and since the manager, Steve, got to know the girls, he had no problem serving drinks to them even though they were under age.

Makoto led them to her apartment, though it was mostly Minako who needed the herding. She would spot a potential date on the streets and immediately talk to them, she was fearless in that aspect and had yet to be rejected by anyone she approached. All of her friends knew the aura that resonated from Minako, it was no surprise to them that even older guys would flock to her, she could pass for being older than 18. Makoto wasn't envious of her, well maybe a little. She had stuttered over her own words a few times when approached by what she called 'hunksters', but fortunately one of her friends would always help her out of those awkward situations. It wasn't a recurring problem, but there was always that one chance in a million that she would become speechless. Sure she would laugh about it later and sometimes it was adorable to the guys, but she wanted to be able to drop insecurities as easily as Minako.

Currently, they were all getting dressed. Minako had chosen a black dress. It was skin tight and strapless. Minako only wore black when she meant business. In this case, she was obviously formulating a plan to get Serenity a new man, and she would end up getting them all involved. Her shenanigans had never gotten them into too much trouble, but they had come close. Makoto had chosen a one strap emerald green tunic with leggings and Rei had gone with an obvious choice, a strapless red dress.

It was almost 8 o'clock, they would need to leave soon.

Ami was making her way towards Serenity's room.

She could hear a faint voice coming from the room,

_~A Falling star fell from your heart & landed in my arms_

_I screamed aloud as it tore through them and now its left me blind… _

Serenity had left her door open and Ami had walked in on her singing.

"Hey! I'm in my jammies you know"

Ami laughed. Serenity could pretend to be so tough, but in the end, she was always as docile as a kitten.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get here so I could rush you. I know I know, being fashionably late is your thing, but if we're sharing a cab then you're going to be on time. Have you decided what you're wearing?"

She sat down on the bed and let herself relax. They had less than an hour 'til eight. Serenity studied Ami's face. Something was off. Her friendly disposition seemed too forced.

"What's wrong Ames?"

"What do you mean?"

Serenity knew she had to ask gently. Blurting out the wrong thing would make Ami close up, and she hated when her friends bottled up their feelings.

"You seem, well I guess, exonerated?'

"Exonerated…? Do you mean exasperated?"

"Yeah!"

Ami smirked. Minako was rubbing off on Serenity. One thing Ami found captivating about Sere was her laugh. She laughed like sunshine.

Sere gained her composure.

"So nothing to worry about?"

"Not at the moment. I got a letter from my dad but I guess that usually results in my forlorn attitude."

Her friends knew about her Dad. Ami had meet Serenity when they were twelve. Unlike Sere, Ami was a a born and bred New Yorker. Ami became fast friends with Sere in middle school and they had become like sisters. They were both being raised by their mothers and often found themselves wishing for fathers when they were younger.

"Well I'm just going to do my make-up then. Are you doing yours too? My outfit is my closet and shoes are ready to go. I'm wearing wedges because if I'm tipsy later I want to be able to walk."

"Yeah, I left some stuff here last time right?"

"Ami what are you wearing?"

"My mother bought me this turquoise sequin blouse. I brought that and a black skirt. Black sequin flats, obviously, you know how fast I get tired in heels. What's your outfit?"

"Black skirt, pink long-sleeve crop top. I guess I'm wearing stockings with the wedges because I get cold. And then I'll complain and you will tell me to wear sweatpants. You guys are evil by the way. "

The last time the girls had gone out was for Rei's birthday. Sere was wearing the tiniest pink dress and she had been complaining how cold she was. She had meet a college guy and was hoping he would giver her his jacket if she said she was cold but Mako had beat him to a response. She had practically yelled to wear her bunny sweat pants next time they went out and the guy seemed to be reevaluating her age. He was twenty and did not want jail bait so her night had ended after that.

"That was Mako! And I'm almost done so you'd better hurry or I'm leaving without you and you won't be able to get in!"

"Ammmmi!"

Ami knew how to get her to hustle. They had to leave in about fifteen minutes, but knowing Sere they'd end up at least five minutes late. And that was only because she was there to hound her or she'd get there half an hour late.


	3. Chapter 3

Minako, Makoto and Rei had just arrived at Avior. It was a ten minute walk but Minako insisted on taking her limo. Her parents were out of town so she had it all to herself. Of course she was going to abuse this privilege, what were limos for anyways?

The girls entered the lounge and headed straight for their table. It was towards the back of the lounge, and since it was still early, there was the usual older crowd. By ten, they would be gone and the younger people would start to trickle in, though Minako didn't care. She didn't discriminate by age; older men were her weakness. Once, a twenty-nine year old CEO had approached her and Serenity. He thought they were twins, and he also thought they were legal. That was last year, and it was one of Minako's self proclaimed best performances'. She had long ago agreed with Serenity that if people confused them for twins they should play along, just for fun. That instance had led to a dramatic telling of how they were new to New York, of how they had just inherited so much money from their grandfather who had past away and how they were trying to mourn him by living their lives to the fullest. Minako had instantly wanted to have him, what was his name? Connor. Apparently his younger brother had a thing for Serenity which worked out great for them. Sere had been single and knew Minako wanted to try out Connor. In the end, she had left with Connor and Sere had stayed behind with Michael. They had regrouped less than an hour later when Serenity left the bar and went to wait for Minako at the café across from the bar. It was a twenty-four café, typical, and they always meet there after leaving with men. Minako had told Sere how they barely made it to his hotel and laughed because he only lasted ten minutes. Serenity had still been a virgin, but she would hear so much from Minako. It was always invigorating listening to Minako tell a story of how she would spot someone and have them at her mercy before the end of the night.

Minako on her part enjoyed her conquests, but she never stayed the night. She knew the sexual tension and the rush from one night was exactly that, a one night only spell. Everything was different once the sun rose, and she did not want to be hurt ever again.

It was the first boy she slept with that tainted her romantic ideals. Kuon. He was tall, athletic and emanated a god-like aura that made her weak in the knees. She had known him for about two years and wanted him to see her as a woman, not as a child. She was fifteen and he had been seventeen. Kuon had a playboy reputation, she knew it was a one time thing from the start, but waking up to an empty bed was still heartbreaking. He left her his phone number but when she texted him, he never replied.

By the time Minako was coming back from her wandering thoughts, Rei and Mako were sitting down with their first drinks.

"A long island for me, and a Cosmo for you."

Mako offered her a drink and Minako was snapped back instantly to the present.

"Thanks! Did you see that hunky guy when we were walking in? I was going to go see if he was cool but then he got a call on his phone and left. He seemed like a good target"

She sipped her drink while Mako gave her a blank look.

"No, I wasn't paying attention…'

"Mako you missed him! I would sit on his face like my life depended on it"

Mako was left to ponder how she had missed such a guy while Minako sipped her drink. She didn't want to bring up her past problems tonight, so she would do what she usually did: feign interest in a mysterious guy and play it off that she was fantasizing about them. They did not want to probe her afterwards, so she usually got away with it. The only ones who would see through her trick were Rei and Serenity, but Rei seemed out of it herself. She knew her too well too bluntly ask her what was wrong in public, so she made a mental note to find out what was wrong later.

"Minako, you're done with your drink already?"

Minako blinked and peeked at her drink.

"umm. It would appear so… want me to get the next round?'

"I think I'll wait for Sere and Ami, Ami texted me they were on their way already.'

Rei snorted.

"If Sere actually gets here in ten minutes I'll buy her drinks all night. That girl has no sense of time'

"Rei, Ami went to get ready at her place, and you know how she's the only one she listens to about being punctual'

Rei scrunched her face. Well, it wasn't like buying Serenity drinks was going to do any damage to her credit card, even if they had bottle service.

Five minutes later the missing girls walked into the bar. They spotted their friends at their usual table and made their way there.

"Wow spaghetti brains, I didn't think you knew what being punctual meant?"

Rei stuck out her tongue, challenging Sere.

"Andreina, you must be confusing me with someone else, darling"

Serenity kicked her under the table and stuck out her tongue while no one was looking.

"Let's go buy these hookers a drink, and I guess I'm buying yours all night since you made it here on time"

"Kay"

Rei and Serenity got up and headed towards the bar. Minako was wondering if Rei would tell Sere while they were away, she hoped she would. The sooner Rei vented, the less danger they would be in later. She had a nasty temper, and unfortunately would end up redirecting it to her friends or random strangers. More often than not, Rei's attitude had nearly gotten them into bar fights so they knew to be wary when she was mad.

Mako and Ami were busy chatting about a new plant Mako had bought. Makoto loved plants and had found a gardening partner in Ami. The two loved to talk about plants and the best ways to nurture them of course Mako tended to romanticize them more than Ami, as the latter would take a more logical approach. Either way, they were both always learning something new from each other. Minako was lost in their conversation. She had tried to keep a plant alive for a science project and if it had not been for her partner she would have killed it with kindness. She thought plants needed lots of water everyday and was confused as to why her plant seemed to be withering. Fortunately, Eliza, her partner, had realized just how much water the plant was getting. After that Minako vowed to stick to flowers in vases. Seedlings were just not her thing.

"Hey sluts, I got two margaritas and an LA water, Sere has two cranberry vodkas, so take your pick."

Rei grabbed the LA water and left the rest for the group. Ami took a drink from Serenity and they were not surprised that she came back with a menu for appetizers.

They ended up ordering a few things, it was not even nine yet but they were happy that they were finally hanging out together. Sure they would go out shopping and out dancing sometimes but it had been a while since they were all together. Their conflicting schedules sometimes made it hard for them to go out, and sometimes Ami or Serenity would get held up by their mothers. They were all enjoying each other's company, they were like sisters, meeting in middle school and becoming inseparable ever since.

_AN: Not a very long chapter, but thanks for reading ~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next installment/_

* * *

><p>Serenity was trying to convince Rei to let her order wings.<p>

"But Reiiiiiiii"

"No"

"I'll share with you"

"I don't want any"

"Pleaseeeeee"

"No."

"I didn't eat at Ami's house"

"… Fine. But you're getting the plain ones. No spicy triple habaneros or whatever. You always order spicy food and then you can never finish it and if you didn't have dinner at Ami's then you're going to need some sort of nourishment because I will not be having you get blackout drunk in five minutes. You always forget to eat and then you end up getting sick and since I'm so amazing I end up taking care of you and helping you sober up because you're so troublesome"

"Thanks Rei-Rei"

"Hmph"

Serenity skipped towards the bar. After nine o'clock, the kitchen would close but since becoming friends with Steve, he would let them place orders if they weren't too late. She was glad she was covered up because she was beginning to feel chilly. She was the only one who was overly affected by cold temperatures. Rei had a natural resistance, like an internal heater. Ami loved the cold, the heat was her enemy. Mako didn't complain, but that was because she was usually sensible about her outfit whereas Minako could be found in a miniskirt in the middle of a snowstorm, all in name of fashion.

Serenity was waiting for her food at the bar when she spotted a tall blonde with green eyes. She scrunched her face in confusion. When had she ever been attracted to a blonde guy? It was weird. She was naturally attracted to tall brunettes. Her boyfriend before Seiya, Dylan, was an example. He had asked her out during their last year of middle school and she knew she wasn't attracted to him, but he was always so kind to her she felt bad saying no. They were always going to the movies or the mall, he loved to spoil her and Sere had nothing to compare him to, so she wasn't sure if she loved him or not. They were together almost two years, and he was still a fond memory in her heart. They split up before her second year in high school, when Serenity was going to be spending her summer in Germany helping her brother settle in.

He had given her a promise ring and declared his interest in marrying her right after graduating high school. In the end, she couldn't leave the country for the whole summer knowing he would be waiting for her. She had been steadily losing interest in Dylan because she just wasn't attracted to him. Their relationship had not gone too far, Dylan had stated he would not try anything until she was ready, and she appreciated that. He was always so considerate, at the end she realized she probably had brotherly affections for him, because they were definitely not romantic. The night before she flew off to Germany she visited him and explained her feelings. They ended on pretty good terms, and sometimes she would still call him. He was adamantly against her relationship with Seiya, and Seiya was against him being her friend. He knew they had dated and he was jealous of any guy that talked to her.

Serenity was caught gazing at the blonde and he winked in her direction. She blushed. She realized she had been caught up in her thoughts and had probably spent a good few minutes gazing in his direction. Luckily for her, her food was ready. She paid and was about to head back to her table when a tap on her shoulder interrupted her getaway.

"Excuse me miss, I know we haven't met, but may I have the honor of buying you a drink?"

Serenity couldn't believe he had come up to her.

"Well, I don't need a drink at the moment, but maybe we can talk later. I'm at the table towards the back with friends. See ya" She pointed in the direction of her table where Minako and Mako were chugging their drinks. Classy. She thought to herself before she waved at the guy and headed towards her friends. She had to admit, his eyes were a shade of green that seemed to sparkle…

"Wait! I didn't catch your name!"

She looked back at said "Serenity" and continued on her way. She wasn't as boy crazy as Minako, she couldn't let her food get cold before she ate so she went off to finish this mission before resuming her hunkster hunting.

* * *

><p>Most of the older crowd had left by now. It was a little after ten and the girls had been chatting still, waiting for the mood to shift. There were bands at the lounge sometimes, but today there was only DJ. They knew him since he was exclusive to Avior and he had a major crush on Makoto. Unfortunately for him, he was not really up to Mako's standard. She usually wasn't interested in guys if they were too skinny for her liking, she preferred muscles.<p>

The music was what the girls were waiting for. Avior had a dance floor but it didn't really start until the DJ started playing, right before 11. They didn't mind though, they had their reserved booth unlike the people who had to stand around. They once got hit on by some guys who were trying to take their booth. Little did they know who they were trying to steal from, while the girls had gone to the restroom, the guys had brought over their friends and dates and assumed they had a right to their table.

Rei wasn't one to boast of her family name, but she was seriously annoyed that those guys had been deceitful in order to take something from them. She had immediately called Steve and made sure everyone there knew she was Andreina Hino and that one snap of her fingers could get her what she wanted. She wasn't full of herself, but she believed people who were scum did not deserve her sympathy.

Rei realized Minako was beginning to worry about her and her to go to the restroom with her. She could only hid things from her for so long, and she still wasn't ready to tell the girls. She would usually tell Sere, but since she needed this girls night she did not want to ruin it. Rei knew if she told Sere it would spoil her mood and she knew that if she told Minako she could keep up a façade with her. Minako was her savior when it came to venting. In reality, they all knew that if they had a problem they could not keep bottled in but needed someone else, the only one who could keep a secret was Minako. Sure she was ditzy sometimes, but if her friends asked for her help and didn't want the others to know just yet, she was there for them.

Minako chugged some water then went off to catch Rei who did not wait for her.

The other girls were chatting when they realized there was someone who Makoto was staring at.

Sere of course knew Ami wouldn't ask her so bluntly, so she took it upon herself to get the scoop.

"Wow he's hot"

"I know. His hair is so dreamy. And his shoulders. Mmmmm."

Sere looked at Ami and they both laughed. Mako was still staring and did not realize she was saying these things out loud. Sere continued probing.

"His hair? Really?"

"Yeah, it's so wavy, I want to run my fingers through it"

Sere finally knew who she was talking about. There was an almond haired man a few tables away, facing the other direction, who has having a boisterous conversation.

"Oh my gosh Mako! He's with the blonde from earlier!"

Indeed, both mystery men were sitting with another blonde male, having a beer and animatedly talking about something. Serenity recognized her blonde hottie from earlier and caught his eyes. He immediately grinned at her, causing his friends to look over.

Mako was not prepared to face the man whom she had expressed such desires for. He was taken aback by her presence as well but a comment from Sere's blonde brought back his friends attention.

"Sere why didn't you tell us he had such hot friends?!"

"Mako calm down, I didn't know. I wasn't even sure if he was still here."

"Sere, Mako…."

Ami snapped them out of their gossip and pointed to three drinks on the table.

Sere and Mako looked at Ami

She realized they missed the interaction with the waitress a second ago.

"The waitress just brought these over and pointed to your mystery men. She said they sent these drinks over for us"

Sere and Mako were staring at the drinks while Ami was trying to get their attention.

Minako and Rei got back and asked Ami what was wrong with them. She explained what happened while they were gone and now all three were staring at the frozen girls. Sere was trying to figure out if she was actually interested in the blonde while Mako was imagining braiding the brunette's hair.

Rei couldn't care less who the drinks were for and grabbed one.

"Hmm. Not bad. Long Island"

That snapped Sere and Mako's attention back to her, and both grabbed a drink. Amy banged her head on the table and Minako was left looking back and forth at each of her friends trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Had so much fun writing this chapter! Reviews keep me motivated, let me know what you guys think~<strong>_


End file.
